Reste parmi moi
by Mikishine
Summary: La grande bataille a eu lieu, ils ont vaincu… Vraiment ? Lui pense avoir tout perdu, même la mort n'a voulu l'accueillir et il ne subsiste plus rien pour le retenir à part peutêtre…


**Mon p'tit blabla : **Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot ! Celui-ci vous le devez à mon chéri. Je m'explique : j'ai manqué tomber (on ne rigole pas ! Je suis une grande maladroite je sais) et tout en me rattrapant il a fait un lapsus absolument charmant (de mon point de vu en tout cas) en me disant "reste parmi moi" en lieu et place de l'expression courante "reste parmi nous". C'est de là que provient le titre de ce chapitre unique et donc l'ensemble de cette petite histoire. J'espère que certain(e)s l'apprécieront. Je suis pour les reviews en tout cas Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à bientôt.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou… encore une fois mon héroïne, la grande prêtresse des fics

**Résumé : ** La grande bataille a eu lieu, ils ont vaincu… Vraiment ? Lui pense avoir tout perdu, même la mort n'a voulu l'accueillir et il ne subsiste plus rien pour le retenir à part peut-être…

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique**** : Reste parmi moi**

Il en est enfin terminé de cette guerre. Beaucoup y ont laissé la vie, d'autres y ont perdu leur innocence, survivants de l'abysse. Parmi ces derniers il en est un qui ne se lamente pas. Il a tant donné que son cœur a gelé ou plutôt il a tant enduré qu'il a préféré l'enfermer, l'empêcher de battre pour ne pas s'étouffer sous les larmes qu'il aurait versées s'il n'avait conçu cette carapace… son seul rempart à la folie.

Encore surpris d'être en vie, il observe avec détachement ceux qui se sont toujours méfié de lui, qui, ces dernières années, l'ont sans relâche pourchassé afin de le tuer. Plus tard viendra l'heure de la revanche, il leur fera baisser le regard de honte mais dans l'immédiat il est simplement fatigué, abruti de douleurs et las de déceptions.

Elle aussi a survécu, elle qui était son contact secret avec l'Ordre, elle qui à l'époque a cherché à comprendre pourquoi l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps était mort de sa main alors que vivait encore, malgré leur confrontation, un gamin rendu plus hargneux et combatif que jamais… celui que le destin avait fait leur héros était enfin prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces grâce à lui.

Oui, elle, qu'il a appris à connaître, à apprécier, à aimer… elle, qui prétendait l'aimer en retour, est parmi _eux_… contre lui. _Eux_ qui le regardent encore avec défiance, déçus de ne pouvoir l'envoyer brûler en enfer, dépités qu'il soit de leur côté et encore plus de savoir qu'ils lui doivent la victoire.

Elle ne s'est pas jetée dans ses bras quand il est apparu vivant au sortir de la bataille. Non, elle reste là, à distance, sans avoir le courage de franchir l'abîme immense empli d'hostilité qui le sépare des autres. Sans avoir le courage d'avouer à tous qu'elle l'aime… qu'elle disait l'aimer. Ce n'est qu'une désillusion de plus, peut-être la plus douloureuse… rien ne le rattache à ce monde à présent.

Les hommes l'ont trop déçu, il préfère se retirer, s'isoler de la civilisation… d'ailleurs, il en est persuadé, tous en seront soulagés, d'une manière ironique ils lui seront enfin reconnaissant de quelque chose. Il ne sera plus là pour leur rappeler combien il leur a été facile de haïr, de vouloir tuer pour de simples apparences. Si cela avait été un autre peut-être auraient-ils cherché à comprendre, mais c'était lui… juste lui.

Un ultime regard et il pivote sur lui-même. Un pas après l'autre, il s'éloigne. Une branche craque, signe que quelqu'un a entrepris un mouvement à sa suite. Une voix féminine, hésitante, s'élève : "Reste parmi…"

Il l'a reconnu bien sûr, cette même voix qui gémissait son prénom en d'autres lieux, d'autres heures… quelques jours… une éternité. Il ne la laisse pas finir, il ne veut pas l'entendre se joindre à l'hypocrisie collective, leur donner raison. Tout sauf cette pitié qu'elle désire lui servir en prix de consolation pour son amour mensonger, ce mirage auquel il a cru. Tous penseront qu'elle est jeune, naïve et charitable pour lui offrir une porte ouverte sur leur monde hostile tout en étant soulagé de ne pas être celui à devoir le faire, lui pensait qu'elle l'aimait… c'était lui le naïf, le cœur tendre, aujourd'hui il sait qu'elle est félonne et cruelle.

"Reste parmi nous… pfff… quelle phrase surfaite Miss Granger ! Vide de sens comme tout le reste. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux… Hermione… mais j'oubliais tes talents d'actrice."

Un murmure d'indignation s'élève de la foule. Elle lui tend la main avec bonté et il l'a lui renvoie en plein visage alors qu'il devrait lui en être reconnaissant. Qui plus est, il ose l'appeler Hermione… qui est-il pour se permettre une telle familiarité ? Et de quel droit s'autorise-t-il à la juger ? D'ailleurs que signifient ses derniers mots ? Il a vraiment perdu la raison, à supposer qu'il en ait une, déjà qu'il n'a pas d'âme… de leur point de vue tout du moins.

Ils sont heureux de pouvoir à nouveau médire de lui, ils n'attendaient que ça. Bande de rapaces prêts à fondre sur leur proie… une fois qu'elle est à terre car pas un n'a le courage de se dresser seul face à lui. Il ne ressent que mépris pour tous ceux là. Alors qu'il entreprend de s'éloigner définitivement de cette humanité hypocrite, la même voix, douce et caressante, s'élève une fois encore.

"Nous ? Non tu te méprends. Eux et moi ne formerons jamais un nous si tu ne peux y être intégré. Le seul nous que je connaisse à présent c'est toi et moi."

Dans un silence glacial leur public indiscret observe incrédule la jeune femme qu'ils ont toujours respectée, considérée des leurs, se tourner vers lui qu'ils considèrent comme infâme et se détourner d'eux, la masse bien pensante.

Indifférente à ce qui se produit autour d'elle, Hermione avance lentement, calmement, sans la moindre hésitation, vers cet homme qu'elle chérit plus que tout autre. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle laisse glisser une main sur sa joue, de l'autre entrelace ses doigts aux siens tout en plongeant dans son regard, enfin, elle le libère de la solitude en trois petits mots prononcés avec tendresse et amour à la suite d'un prénom… le sien, preuve ultime s'il en fallait une que oui, envers et contre tous elle l'aime lui et aucun autre.

"Severus…Reste parmi moi."

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin :** Longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce couple… plus écrit tout court d'ailleurs. Ce one shot a déjà quelques mois mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le relire et faire corriger avant ça. En le re découvrant il y a peu je me suis surprise à l'apprécier, peut-être parce qu'il me fait penser à mon homme personnel ou peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de Severus et d'Hermione, je l'ignore mais j'espère qu'il suscitera quelques réactions de votre part. Le tit bouton submit review n'attend qu'un clic de vous. Bisou tout le monde. 


End file.
